Known as a method for manufacturing a light-absorbing substrate in the above-mentioned technical field is one which, for making depressions and projections on a surface of a substrate, forms a masking pattern on the surface of the substrate and etches the surface of the substrate while using the masking pattern as a mask (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).